a CCS Halloween
by Aristania
Summary: The group goes trick-or-treating for the first time, Yue is a girl, and Ruby flirts with a vampire! Sorry it's a bit late. Please review.


Ok, so if you haven't been keeping up lately, I've been pretty much MIA. What with high school and all. So, I'm back with this Halloween fic. Hope you enjoy, always remember to review!

It was Halloween. Normally, Sakura and her family wouldn't celebrate this holiday but since Tomoeda was trying to get with the times and Eriol and his guardians were coming all the way over from England for the event… How could she resist?

Especially with all the free candy! This of course sparked Kero's interest- being the sweet loving person that he was- and he declared that he would be going with Sakura to 'protect' her- her AND her candy that is. To get to the point, Touya didn't trust Kero to take care of Sakura and since he had to work and he didn't want Yukito to get to out of hand- don't get him wrong, Touya loved his boyfriend but sometimes he was just too much- he asked Yue to dress up and go with them. Yue was against this the whole time but Touya was persistent and the moon guardian finally gave in. Sakura squealed in joy at the costume Tomoyo had made for Yue. He was a witch- a female witch- wearing long robes of black satin and red trimming.

"Tomoyo-sama?" Yue asked wearily. "Did Ruby Moon help you design this?" Tomoyo smiled deviously before answering.

"Why yes, now that I think about it she did give me some helpful advice about the style and color scheme. Eriol-kun also gave me a voice modifying spell to make your voice more shrill too!" The two girls squealed at the prospect of Yue sounding like a girl while Kero just laughed his ass off. "You shouldn't think this is so funny Cerberus." Yue growled warningly. "Oh, and why's that my LADY?" He jeered, mimicking a gentlemanly bow with his stubby, toy-like arms. "Because TOTO, well there's nothing else to say. That says it all right there!" Yue yelled back pointing to Kero's big red bow that matched Sakura's shoes- you know, the red sparkly ones that Dorothy wears in the 'Wizard of OZ'". Kero's jaw hit the floor. He didn't want to be a dog! Possibly more than he didn't want to be called a stuffed animal. "I am not playing your dog!" Kero yelled indignantly, wings flaring to life as he transformed. "I am Cerberus, great guardian beast of the seal! Not someone's… " His words were cut off by the English trio materializing out of thin air in front of him and Spinnel shoving one of Ruby's sugar filled cookies into his mouth. Kero immediately spit the offending object back out. "What the hell's in that? Tar!" He yelled for the whole neighbor hood to hear. "How dare you insult my cookies!" Ruby yelled outraged at being challenged in anything when in her truest form. "Yue's cookies are WAY better than yours!" It was officially on. The pair were throwing everything except the kitchen sink pausing occasionally for breath. Meanwhile Eriol and Sakura were sitting in the middle of the battlefield talking about what had happened in their lives since their last visit when Fujitaka came in to remind them it was time to head out if they wanted time to Trick-or-treat. "So, Yue?" Eriol asked with that same annoying smile on his face. "Do you like the costume design and all it's… features?" He asked slyly. Yue was clueless but Cerberus caught the hidden meaning. Coming out of his basket Kero said between clenched teeth, "What…extra features?" Eriol didn't answer but instead of that annoying smile he just winked. Kero really hated that kid. He'd have to keep close watch on Yue. Syaoran met them on the doorstep and immediately fell prey to Yue's costume. "What happened?" He asked as his knees shook like they were made of jelly. "Hey gaki!" Touya and Kero yelled simultaneously. "Stop looking at my…" Their endings varied but the malice behind the statements stayed the same. The warning was also shared. It was 'stop looking at Yue!' Luckily Syaoran was smart enough to catch that meaning and they went on about their night, Cerberus and Spinnel engaged in a verbal battle for dominance the whole way. Both sun cats were in their true forms and Tomoyo was happily taping the whole thing dressed as her favorite person in the whole world. A famous film director named M. H. Hollywood. Cue sweat drop. No, she was actually dressed as Sakura while Syaoran was dressed as Eriol and Eriol was dressed as Harry Potter! Ruby Moon was also dressed up for Halloween. She was the wicked witch of the west. Meilin was the devil which- according to Kero and Syaoran- suited her. So everyone was happy… except Yue. "Hey baby!" Some random male shouted in the direction of Yue and Ruby. Yue at least had the decency to look ashamed but Ruby just winked cutely. "Stop flaunting yourself", complained Yue. Ruby didn't listen. Ruby actually went up and flirted with one of the guys they'd seen. That was a bad idea because that guy turned out to be an energy vampire. Just as he was about to suck the foolish butterfly guardian's life force he was shoved out of the way by a very irate Yue. This attracted his friend's attention not to mention the attention of the magicians they had come with and their siblings who were only a block away. "You bitch!" The second vampire shouted before wrapping his cold, slimy fingers around Yue's neck and starting to draw out his energy. Ruby screamed but it did no good because a force field had been erected to keep any humans or magicians out. Yue's body was starting to sag as his eyelids closed in a light flutter. That's when it happened. Cerberus had become so angered by the vampire's actions that he went straight through the force field shattering it like glass! "Crap!" the vampire cursed, dropping his victim and starting to run. He didn't get that far because he was soon cornered by Spinnel Sun who promptly dispatched of him and went to check on his sister and half-brother. Kero was nudging the unconscious guardian with his head and whining pitifully. Yue had yet to wake up when Touya came running over having seen the whole thing from the booth he was working that night. Kneeling down he asked, "Hey plushy, you think he believes in fairytales?" Kero just looked at him like he was a lunatic for asking that now. "Maybe, Halloween is supposed to be the season for belief." Touya smiled then leaning down he whispered, "Well then, pucker up sleeping beauty." Kero started to protest but it was too late. Touya's lips were on Yue's and the moon guarding was hungrily sucking down the energy his lover was providing. "I just realized something." Said Touya after Yue released his lips. "What?" Yue asked breathlessly while Kero in his little form plugged his ears and hummed 'crazy frog' and the others looked on. "If we made you a girl every year I'd have to probably save you every year." "So." Yue said. "Well, now I know what I'll be for the school costume party later." "What?" Yue asked. "Your knight in shining armor of course. So we had better hurry home because you're coming with me and you have to be fitted for a princess costume with LOTS of frills." Touya winked, Yue grimaced, and Eriol just smiled. Now Kero knew what special features Eriol the creep was talking about when he asked about Yue's costume. It was to draw in the men around Yue so that Touya would have to come out with Sakura! Kero really, really hated Eriol now. But he was still glad Yue was safe so that out weighed the English trio at that moment. And since it was all for Sakura… he still hated him. Now, all there was to do was follow Yue and Touya to the costume party! 'Cause we all know were that one'll go if left unsupervised!' Kero shook his head at his thoughts. A brother's work was never done.

Kind of short, pretty crappy. But for you Gem, I've included the brotherly love factor and the TxY pairing. Hope you liked it and happy Halloween! Sorry it's a little late by the way.


End file.
